Monster
by MellyBear1D
Summary: Becky may be a famous singer, but she is just like any other fifteen-year-old. She fangirls, acts like a retard, is socially awkward, and has secrets. But when Simon sends Becky packing to go on tour with One Direction, what will happen? Horrible summary but I promise the story will be way better. This story is also on my Wattpad and OneDirectionFanfiction accounts.
1. Chapter 1

"Who here is a monster?" Loud screams answered my question, a smirk played at my lips. The opening chords of the song blared from the speakers. I stood in the middle of the stage, adrenaline rushing through me.

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

I started dancing around the stage, whilst the crowd shouted loudly. I brought the mic to my lips again and sang the next verses.

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

_Yo, I run this, I smash it_

_Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic_

_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_

_Cause trouble, never listen to my master_

_New Benz all black, from Malaysia_

_Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup_

_To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling_

_I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming_

_I'm so dope like ooh la la_

_So so fly like a helicopter_

_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_

_Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_

_So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_

_Ha, solve it_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

Will. came on stage and the fans went crazy. He stared out at no one in particular and began his verse.

_Yo, yo, yo_

_I ran this, I rock this_

_I can see the future, no optics_

_More androids, robotics_

_Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock_

_They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic_

_One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la_

_Let's go far, way past them stars_

_We don't give a -, let's go to Mars_

_Ay, yo_

_I'm just tryna get it poppin'_

_I wanna be the first dude to love a martian_

_She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'_

_I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin_

_When I start, there ain't no stoppin'_

_Yo, yo_

_Yo, yo_

_Yo, yo_

_Yo, yo_

_(Don't be acting like)_

_Don't be actin' like_

_Like you didn't know_

_Like you didn't know_

_Like you didn't know_

_Like you didn't know_

A platform brought him back under the stage and I started to rock a dance move I just had made up.

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

The music finished and the fans started to scream. "Thank you guys for coming! I love you guys so, so, so much! Have a good night every one!" I walked backstage getting showered with compliments and congratulations. My personal assistant, Tasha, handed me a towel to wipe my sweat.

"Someone is here to see you." She handed me a bottle of water and I chugged it down.

"Okay let me change first." I went into my dressing room, finding an outfit already laid out for me. ( cgi/set?id=66062193) I quickly changed, hearing something about cute boys being whispered outside the room. I brushed my hair up into a messy bun and quietly sang 'Die Young' by Ke$ha to myself, escaping the small dressing room. Tasha pointed at the conference room across the hall and mouthed that she would be right there.

I opened the door revealing Uncle Simon (_No, he is not my uncle, I just call him that_) sitting in one of the chairs. "Uncle Simon!" I yelled out, excitement rushing through me. He smiled at me and opened his arms and I flew into them, hugging him tightly. I heard soft coughing coming from the corner of the room. Pulling away from Uncle Simon, I turned towards the coughing. In front of me stood the sexiest beings on the planet: One Direction. I let out fangirlish squeal before realizing what I had done. My eyes widened and I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Great, you just embarrassed yourself in front of the best boy band ever._ Louis chuckled to himself, Harry rolled his eyes (_Rude, much?_), Zayn was to busy typing away at his phone to notice me, and Niall and Liam just smiled at me.

"I see you're a fan." Liam said coolly, making my heart melt. _Shut up, I just met my idols. Don't judge me. _I nodded my head, making a huge fool of myself. Remembering Simon was behind me, I spun around thanking the heavens he was here.

"I have big, big, big news!" Uncle Simon's smile reminded me of my dad's smile. "You're going on tour with the boys!" My eyes widened and it took all of my strength not to fangirl.

"Oh my god, that's great! When do we start?" I played with my glasses, waiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow!" The smile wiped off my face, a frown now in its place.

"I don't have time to pack Uncle Si." He laughed, leaving me confused.

"Already done for you. Tasha packed for you this morning. I have to go; I'll leave you with the boys to bond before the tour." With that he left. I turned to the boys and smiled at them.

"I guess we're going to be tour buddies." I sifted around softly waiting for a reply. Harry scoffed.

"Bitch." He whispered under his breath, before storming off. I gasped softly. Why does he hate me so much?

**There you have kiddies, chapter one of Monster! Leave a comment saying why you think Harry hates Becky. Love ya Kiddies. Expect another chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Becky's P.O.V.**

"Wake up! C'mon Beck, if you don't wake up we'll leave you here!" I felt someone shaking me.

"Five more minutes mom." I mumbled, hoping she would leave me alone. The shaking stopped and I heard laughing.

"She thinks you're her mum!" Confused, I opened my eyes. To my surprise, Louis was sitting on my bed, next to me. I sat up and looked around. Niall's face was red and he was still laughing. He walked over to me and patted my head. "Silly Beck. Louis's not ya mum." I gave him a quick smile, before it hit me. _Louis and Niall are in your room, Beck._

"How in the hell did you guys get in my room!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry." Louis looked at me, confused.

"For what, cursing?" I nodded my head, "We do that all the time, so get used to it. Oh by the way, I love your socks." I looked down and saw my pink and green striped socks.

"Me too! I bought them yesterday." I wiggled my toes around. Niall shoved his watch in my face. "What a lovely watch you have there." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Oi, you have ten minutes to get ready." I sprang up from my bed surprising both of the boys. I ran towards my walk in closet and grabbed the only outfit left. I closed the door of the closet behind me and quickly started to change.

"You never answered my question." _Stop avoiding the question fool._

"Did you just call me a fool?" _Shit, I said that out loud?_ "Yes, you did."

"Just answer my dang question, Louis." I opened the closet door and walked over to my dresser.

"Simon gave us the address, your mum let us in, and we found our way to your room. What does the 'M' on your necklace mean?" I touched my necklace, a warm smile formed on my lips.

"My best friend Martha gave it to me." I looked over at the clock. "Done with two to spare."

"Well come on then, we're going to Liam's house and from there we go to the airport." Niall grabbed my hand and lead me down stairs. My mom was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"There goes my muchachita, all grown up." She wrapped her arms around me. "Eres una joven preciosa." She pulled away from me and looked at Niall. "Take care of my baby, okay?"

"We will Mrs. Gomez." Niall flashed a smile. Louis pulled on my hand.

"C'mon, we have to hurry. Everyone has to be at Liam's house at four." He pulled me out of the house and into the car.

**0o0**

**Liam's P.O.V**

"Puppy!" Becky pushed past me and ran towards Poppy, my two-month-old puppy. Poppy met her halfway and Becky picked her up. "Hi there little girl, what's your name? Poppy, is it? Well, hello Poppy! You're so cute, yes you are!" I couldn't help but smile. Something about Becky made me so happy. Maybe she reminds me of Danielle, my wonderful girlfriend. _Yeah, that's it. Just reminds me of Danielle. _

"I want to take a picture of Poppy, so our girls can see her." I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"With me in it?" Becky ran her hand through her hair and smiled at me.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. She took off her nerd glasses and mustache ring. She brought Poppy up to her cheek and smiled sweetly. Poppy looked directly at me and I took the picture. I stared at it for a few minutes. Before I knew what I was doing, it became my wallpaper. I quickly typed up a small message and posted it on Twitter.

I found myself smiling again. Dang, you must really miss Danielle. Becky pulled out her phone and smiled. "Looks like Poppy found a new friend. Hash tag Poppy the puppy." She looked into my eyes, her smile wide. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. _No, that's impossible. I have a girlfriend_.

**0o0**

**Louis's P.O.V.**

"What time does the flight leave?" Becky yawned softly before laying her head on my shoulder. I looked at my watch. It's currently 4:26 a.m. and the flight leaves at nine. It will take us about four hours to go through the process.

"Nine. We should leave soon." Liam sat next to me and tapped my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Um, who is going to sit with who?" I stood up, surprising the sleeping fifteen year old next to me. Becky shot me a look before spreading out on the couch, her head in Liam's lap. He stroked her hair and watched me get the seating chart Paul made.

"You're sitting with me and Zayn, Niall is sitting with Paul, and Harry and Beck are sitting together."

"Yay! I get to sit with the Higginator!" Niall yelled, little bits of pretzels flying out of his mouth.

I looked over at Hazza who groaned loudly. I rolled my eyes. That guy has to get over his ex-girlfriend. _She left you for some actor in Florida. Just because Becky reminds you of her doesn't mean that you have to make the poor girl suffer._

" Liam," She slowly got up from the couch. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left." She disappeared into the bathroom. I walked over to Harry and flicked him.

"What in the hell did ya do that for?" Harry rubbed his cheek and shot me a look.

"You're being a douche. You better make amends with her on the flight."

"Or what?" He hissed at me. I hadn't thought of that. What should I say?

"I'll um, invite Martha to come on tour with us." _Oh, that is cold. Well, something had to be done._

"Martha?" Becky ran out of the bathroom and looked at me hopefully.

"Not your Martha, Harry's Martha." She deflated and walked over to Zayn, laying her head on his shoulder. I turned back to Harry, his eyes full of anger. I didn't like to see him like this. But something had to be done or the poor girl would suffer the whole time.

"Fine." He hissed at me.

"Great! Now that that's taken care of, let's go." I happily ran towards Becky, picking her up bridal style, and continued to run towards the car. Becky hung onto me for dear life. I laughed and set her down. She reminded me of my sisters. "Sorry, Beck." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"It's okay big bro." She ruffled my hair and climbed into the car. I followed her in and sat on her. "Oh my goodness, Louis get off!"

"Are you calling me fat?" I tried hiding my smile to no prevail.

"Yes!" She gasped, trying to push me off.

"Say 'Louis the Tommo Tomlinson is the best singer in the entire world.' and I'll get off of you."

"Louis the Tommo Tomlinson is the best singer in the entire world! Now please!" I sat down next to her and she breathed in heavily.

"Love ya sisty!" I poked her cheeks, earning a laugh from her. The rest of the boys piled in and Paul started the car.

"Hey Beck, sing us a song." Zayn smiled at her and she nodded her head. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down. She tapped her phone and 'Boyfriend' by Justin Beiber started playing. She sang a different version and I was completely mesmerized.

_If i was your girlfriend _

_You would have to be _

_Hard to get,_

_Yeah I don't like it when they after me._

_Let me see if I can out you in my _

_Schedule after three_

_Im 100,_

_You never get half of me._

_I like pretty boys_

_And there's something_

_I should mention_

_You can be the one,_

_Be the one,_

_One direction,_

_I like if you can dance and_

_I also like nerds._

_Don't want a smooth talker_

_I'm already good_

_With words_

_You tryin' to see_

_If you the one for me_

_So boy guess,_

_I would have to be_

_If i was your girlfriend_

_I'd have to let you know_

_I only want the "real" thing_

_Never puttin' on a show_

_'cause i don't call attention_

_I like keeping it on the low_

_So, if i was you girlfriend_

_I'd have to let you know_

_This is how it's gonna go_

_I like it if you got a job but_

_I got my own cash_

_And i ain't with it if you_

_Trying to move so fast,_

_I want a best friend _

_Someone a can laugh with_

_Someone i can share my season Disney land pass with_

_No drama_

_I already got enough_

_Can't buy my love i already_

_Got a lot of stuff_

_I'm so classic_

_So smash hit, _

_So fast pitch_

_So that's it_

_You trying to see_

_If you the one for me_

_So boy guess,_

_I would have to be_

_If i was your girlfriend_

_I'd have to let you know_

_I only want the real thing_

_Never putting on a show_

_'cause i don't call attention_

_I like keeping it on the low_

_So if i was your girlfriend_

_I'd have to let you know_

_This is how it's gonna go_

_You said to give you a chance,_

_You reached out your hand_

_But babe_

_Even after a month, i'll be_

_Calling you my boyfriend_

_And now i'm a power maniac,_

_How i make them boys melt_

_They tryin' talk to me,_

_But that's just noise_

_And i had to making_

_Something, 'cause the kids_

_Felt mike posner should've_

_Kept the single for himself_

_Awkward _

"We're in that one!" Niall yelled earning a soft laugh from Beck.

"Yep" She popped the 'p' and ran her hands through her hair. "Did you guys like it?"

"I loved it!" We all chorused, and by 'we' I meant everyone except Harry.

"I'm glad." She giggled. "Now hush." She put on 'Still the One' by us, and laid her head on my lap and curled into a ball.

**0o0**

**Becky's P.O.V.**

I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes and sat up. Only Zayn and I were in the car. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. _Where is everybody?_

"If you want to know where everyone is, they're in the airport. We kind of forgot you and went inside. When we realized we had left you, Paul sent me to get ya." I nodded my head and gathered my stuff. Following Zayn out of the car, he took my hand and pulled me into the airport. He led me towards flight deck 1D. _Ha, ha 1D._ _It's funny because that's the band Zayn's in._ "What are you laughing at?"

"Flight deck 1D." Zayn looked up and laughed.

"I never noticed."

"Becky!" Louis came running towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Poptart." I walked over to the rest of the boys. "Becky's tired." I walked over to Niall, hopped on his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Sure Becky. Hop on me and stuff. I won't care or anything." Sarcasm dripping from his cute Irish accent. He let me stay, so I was happy.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I mumbled softy, my eyelids droopy.

"Who doesn't love me? Now go to sleep or I'll kick you off me."

"Nice to know I'm loved." I played with Niall's hair as he talked with Liam about Danielle. I thought about how much I missed Martha. Her parent moved to England a year ago and then she moved to Florida with Marco, her boyfriend. I sighed loudly. "Hurry up time!"

"Yelling at time won't make it go faster. Trust me I've tried." Liam gave me a sympathetic look. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a tweet by Louis. It read:

**Someone's tired. #SleepyBecky**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep.


End file.
